


В Безопасности

by Дримери (Dreammic)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: Нэйтан всегда находит способ позаботиться о младшем брате.Написано после 3.18.Вдохновлено сном Фрау Марвин! Как и было обещано, задумывалось как флафф и крэк, а получился родной привычный ангст. Да, ангст про морковку. (как-то даже неловко) - 31 августа, 2009





	В Безопасности

Питер вопросительно смотрит на пакет. Ничем не примечательный – бумажный, чуть помятый, заботливо завёрнутый. Скорее настораживает жест, с которым Нэйтан бросает его на стол - почти с вызовом.

\- Ну и?

Он переводит недоумевающий взгляд на брата. Хочет сложить руки на груди по привычке, в знак защиты, но не позволяет повязка. Простреленное плечо непрерывно напоминает о себе неведомой ранее болью. Нет, в него и раньше стреляли, но то были другие люди, не связанные ни единой ниточкой с его семьей. И хотя Нэйтан не причастен напрямую, Питер не может сдержать упрёка в своём голосе.

\- Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Я же сказал, что позабочусь о тебе.

Брат устраивается за пыльным заваленным ненужными вещами столом и придвигает пакет в его сторону. Открывать неудобно, пакет едва не плюхается на пол. Сегодня все валится из рук. «Из руки», - напоминает он себе. Напоминание снова выпускает дозу необузданной злости – действует лучше адреналина. Последние дни злость - то единственное, что держит его на ногах и в здравом уме.

Нэйтан не спешит помогать. И конечно, результат, как всегда, не стоит всех этих усилий.

\- Морковный салат, - заключает он, вытаскивая пластиковый контейнер наружу. Безошибочно. Тёртая морковь, ярко-оранжевая, похожая на корни причудливого растения. – Это какая-то дурацкая шутка?

\- Повышает уровень гемоглобина, - брат кивает, явно очень довольный собой. – Ты потерял много крови – не помешает наверстать. Ты же парамедик, должен знать.

Такая же дурацкая шутка, как те тапочки, что он подарил на окончание медицинской школы. Тогда казалось, что самая большая обида в жизни, это когда отец не приходит поздравить с получением диплома. Нелепо, но он ловит себя на мысли, что обидно до сих пор. Даже после того, как половина его семьи пыталась его взорвать, обессилить, убить или использоваться самыми разными способами. Почему нет? Он никогда особо не сопротивлялся.

Питер молча бросает контейнер на стол.

\- Уходи.

Он опускается на диван, откидывается на жесткую спинку, наблюдая, как старший брат продолжает сидеть за столом.

\- Пит, - он дразнит миролюбивой улыбкой. Берёт со стола злополучный салат и садится рядом. – Не упрямься. Тебе надо что-нибудь поесть.

\- Мне надо что-нибудь поспать, - огрызается он.

Видеть брата выше его сил. В особенности с этой деланной улыбкой, которая сияет на лице, словно ничего не произошло. «Я акула, Пит» - догоняет его фраза из прошлого.

Нэйтан тем временем распаковывает контейнер, пристроив поднос у себя на коленях.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, ты на меня злишься.  
\- В самом деле? Я не заметил.

Он действительно не замечает, чувство стало настолько привычным, что он уже не различает, за что конкретно злится и не может сказать с уверенностью, прекратится ли это когда-нибудь.

\- Но я не хочу сейчас выяснять, кто прав, а кто виноват, - заключает брат.  
\- И ты решил подкупить меня морковкой? Мне не пять лет, Нэйтан.

\- Пит, - его голос снова звучит раздражающе мягко. - Слушай, я же вижу, ты измотан, тебе нужна передышка.

\- Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

Он хочет добавить, что и помощь не нужна, но врать уже нет сил. Ему нужно и то и другое.

\- Не сердись, я же помочь пытаюсь.  
\- Мог бы стейк принести.

Нэйтан смеётся, расценив это как прощение. Стоит откинуться на спинку дивана и закрыть глаза, как его рука опускается на голову - ладонь приминает волосы, большой палец разглаживает хмурые морщинки на лбу.

\- Я только хочу, чтобы ты знал. Запомни, ладно? Ты всегда будешь в безопасности, пока я жив.

Питер верит. Ему смешно до боли в рёбрах. До боли в простреленном плече. Но это история его жизни - его предают, используют, преследуют, а потом дают морковку и обещают, что всё будет в порядке, всё исправится и даже станет лучше, чем прежде! А он верит, верит и верит, и не знает, когда выучит свой урок. "Запомни, все люди - сволочи", - наставлял один знакомый невидимка. Хочется встретить его снова и ответить: "Я знаю. Я всё равно их люблю".

\- Я - король дураков.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет. Пит, ты ещё очень молодой, ты не всё понимаешь.

Он не спорит. Он не понимает, как он может чувствовать себя в безопасности, когда в прошлый раз братские объятья закончились электрошоком и мешком на голове. Но ведь чувствует.

\- Я знаю, что тебе нужно, даже если ты сам понятия не имеешь.

Он вздыхает, не желая признавать. Нэйтан проводит пальцами по виску, словно желает проникнуть в черепную коробку и вытянуть из него честное признание. Когда-то он пытался сделать то же самое. В буквальном смысле.

\- Пит, ты будешь в порядке. Ты только не засыпай, ладно? Он легонько трясёт его за плечо. - Пит?

***

Он просыпается в пустой заброшенной квартире с неистовыми сквозняками. Плечо настойчиво требует перевязки и обезболивающих. Второй день идёт дождь, словно пытается замести его следы. Сон - непозволительная роскошь. Сон может закончиться тем, что в следующий раз он очнётся в камере со стеклянными стенами. Ему некогда сидеть за стеклянными стенами, ему надо быть в порядке и продолжать дальше. "Только не засыпай, ладно?" - эхом повторяется в голове обрывок сна. Он долго моргает, вглядываясь в темноту, вздыхает и тайно мечтает о морковке.


End file.
